


Stupid boy ♡

by Theglittryarow



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crying Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theglittryarow/pseuds/Theglittryarow
Summary: Magnus refused to open up to Alec so Alec thought that Magnus doesn't love him but Magnus does so he decided to open up and accept the consequences..Read to find out.





	Stupid boy ♡

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot .. hope I did good ♡

Magnus and Alec have been together for 1 month now.  
They met in a really romantic way. Two idiots bumping into each other in the street and instantly falling in love. Alec is a very young and smart lawyer and Magnus is a bartender in a very famous club, pandemonium. But their social status was never a struggle for them.

As their relationship got stronger day by day, Alec become more curious about magnus’s past who on the other hand was very secretive and mystrious. 

And for magnus it was so hard to keep his boyfriend in the dark but he was so afraid of losing him so he kept dismissing and changing the subject every time Alec wanted to talk. 

**** 

Once they closed a month in their relationship.. Alec wanted to make it official to his family and take it to the next step. The sex step. 

So after a little party with their friends he led Magnus to their room which he decorated in a romantic way and began to make out with magnus.  
As their kisses began to heat up Alec pushed his boyfriend onto the bed and began to suck on his neck getting sweet moans out of him. But when he put his hands on his shirt trying to open it Magnus jerked away from him and hugged himself. 

Their was fear and vulnerability in his eyes.  
“ Ale..c I .. I am .. “  
“ what’s wrong mags .. Hey look at me , did I do something wrong? “  
“ NO NO !! It's just I can't .. I am .. I.. “  
And then it hit Alec like a truck. Magnus didn't want him like that. He didn’t want to have sex with him even after all those days they spent together repeating romantic words to each others and spending all their free times doing crazy things together. Still Magnus didn’t want him like this and Alec like a stupid was going to confess his love.  
“ omg.. I am sorry I didn't think you didn’t want it but apparently I am the only one that taking this relationship seriously .. I am just gonna go.” Alec got from the bed marching towards the door when he felt hands on his leg and when he looked down his heart broke.  
Magnus was on his knees hugging his leg tightly trying to keep his love from living him for good.  
“ Ale..c pl.. ease ddon’t g.. go .. please !!” begged Magnus hard while he was looking at him in shock “ I’ll do it .. if you want it I’ll do it . Just please Alec forgive me.. “ 

And the amount of regret Alec felt in that moment was incomparable. He crouched down and took Magnus in his arms and let him cry his heart out until he fell asleep in his arms.

There is something hidden by Magnus. Big or small Alec have to find it out because Magnus is clearly hurt by it and his reaction is a prove. They are going to have a serious talk 

*****  
When Magnus woke up Alec was already looking at him softly so he knew the least he owned him is an explanation . Even if Alec left him after this he still deserved the truth.  
Magnus stood straight and without looking at Alec he started taking his shirt off and let it slid to the floor.  
All his upper body was full of old cuts and burns . He was almost .. tortured ?.  
He kept his eyes down while he began talking and all along Alec was staring at him in shock and pain .. who did this to him ?  
“ when I first came to America I was a complete stranger but then I met some ..bad people and soon I found myself being used as a sex slave because either that or I die so they used me like they wanted and then I ran away and I tried to start a new life but this body is a reminder. I didn’t .. I didn't want you to see this terrible, ugly side of me but I understand. I will pack my things and leave I promise . You don't have to deal with me anymore so goodbye alexander” Magnus looked at Alec and tried to memorize every single detail of his face and smiled than turned to leave. 

Alec was hearing his boyfriend talking about his past and it pained him but he was cut out of his thoughts when he saw him leaving so run to him and hugged him from behind taking him by surprise. 

“ no you are not leaving me . You are the best thing in my life. YOU ARE MY LIFE . So I will never give up on you . I love you Magnus bane . I am in love with you stupid boy “ 

And Magnus fell down crying and sobbing his heart out in pain . 

He will not lose his love .

**Author's Note:**

> Cmt below if you like it ♡


End file.
